Ángel
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Rose Weasley era un ángel, su ángel.


**¡****Hola! Me gustaría decir que por fin he regresado del eterno exilio al que me sometí y ahora que las clases han acabado me permití hacer esta pequeña viñeta para todas las amantes del Scorose como yo. **

**Notarán casi al instante que retorcí las cosas de mil maneras pero hace poco leí "Angelology" y no me pude resistir ante mi imaginación loca cuando una imagen de Rose convertida en un ángel se me vino a la cabeza. **

**Disfruten, espero les agrade lo suficiente y me dejen un bello y maravilloso Review :3**

**Yatziri. **

_**Ángel**_

Era extraño, no había otra palabra para describir lo que sucedía.

El camino se veía despejado, solo unas pocas hojas color ocre cubrían el suelo terroso. Si él era sincero no le era inusual que ella estuviera ahí, con esos cabellos brillantes, llameantes e hipnóticos cayendo sobre su costado, lamiendo como lenguas de fuego su cintura estrecha.

A él no le sorprendía nada de ella, ni los ojos lapislázuli, ni la piel nívea, ni siquiera aquellas majestuosas alas que surgían de su espalda con gracia, envolviéndola en un halo ligeramente morado.

Scorpius no bromeaba cuando decía que Rose era un ángel, porque de hecho lo era.

Y ahí estaban los dos, separados por una escasa distancia de treinta metros, mirándose a los ojos, desafiando con la mirada.

Rose levanto los brazos y dejo que sus manos jugaran con las puntas de su cabello, temerosa. Podría tener la figura más imponente y letal pero cuando él estaba frente a ella era difícil hasta desplegar sus alas, estas se contraían ante su presencia, signo de debilidad.

Scorpius dio un paso, con una seguridad falsa pero que a ella se le hizo imponente y luego dio otro más, seguido de otro hasta que se hallo frente a ella.

El plan era algo sencillo: ellos se verían, arreglarían las diferencias, exigirían respuestas y una vez aclarado todo se despedirían como debieron hacerlo cuando él descubrió el secreto de la pelirroja.

Algo en la mente del ángel hizo que se arrodillara y que el amplio vestido de gasa se desplomara alrededor, dejando que el atardecer confiriese a su silueta el tono más antinatural y hermoso que el rubio hubiera visto alguna vez. Así, mientras la chica quedaba a la altura de su cintura mientras su cuello giraba hacia el ocaso, pudo vislumbrar aquella mirada que solo le pertenecía a Rose, a la Rose que él conoció en sus años escolares; la chica correcta, que jamás desobedecía a nada y a nadie, no hasta que él llegó. La niña que con temor y temblores se paro en las puntas de sus pies y estiro sus pequeños brazos cual si fueran alas (alas que en verdad poseía) a su rostro para despues besarlo.

Scorpius se entretenía pensando en que la verdadera Rose, aquella que el amaba aún se encontraba entre ese ser ligeramente más intimidante que la chica que el anhelaba, que esas alas simplemente no le pertenecían y que la linda chica vivaz aún vivía en el subconsciente de aquella criatura.

Rose nunca supo cómo hacerle entender que era la misma, que las alas siempre habían estado escondidas y que lo amaba a pesar de que era lo más incorrecto que debía de pasar, suspiro con pesar y alzo los ojos, se encontró con la mirada plata que siempre había admirado y en ella vio cariño, amor. Fue suficiente como para callar absolutamente todo lo que tenía pensado decir.

El rubio se inclino con lentitud y tomo el rostro del ángel entre sus manos.

-Dime que sigues ahí, Rose. Dime que aún te tengo, que aún me amas-

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja no hicieron más que mirar hacia abajo y en un parpadeo las lágrimas empezaron a defender por sus mejillas. ¿Como decirle que era ella? ¿Que las alas eran, simple y llanamente una parte más de ella? Pero él no lo aceptaría tan fácil, el aceptarlo traía como consecuencia algo enorme.

Él, siendo el investigador más asiduo de los angelologos no soportaría ni por un instante que Rose estuviera con él si la aceptaba tal y como era, no sería capaz de ver como sus compañeros experimentaban con ella, debía dejarla libre, que volara por el mundo, lejos de él, de la maldad que podía hacer con ella.

La chica extendió sus alas y una ligera brisa golpeo los rubios cabellos de su amado.

-Scorpius - dijo ella con voz sedosa - sabes que siempre he sido yo ¿verdad?, que las alas simplemente habían estado plegadas.

-No has respondido, Rosebud - tercio él e hizo que la pelirroja alzara la cabeza y le mirara de nuevo.

Tal vez no había palabras suficientes como para que ella pudiera decirle que lo amaba como solo podía hacerlo todo su ser espiritual. Y que lo deseaba con todo el poder que su cuerpo profesaba, a pesar de que desconocía de los deseos físicos hasta que él la golpeo con toda su belleza terrenal. A veces, se perdía en su mente, creyendo ciegamente que él tenía más de ángel en sus facciones que ella misma.

Rose, simplemente se limito a bajar la cabeza de nuevo y soltar pequeños quejidos. Si tenía que hacerle saber a Scorpius, aunque sea una última vez lo que sentía, lo haría de la única manera en que él no se alejaría: con un beso.

Cuando el ángel pelirrojo alzó la vista se topo con la misma imagen de tres años atrás: Un chico, con el porte de caballero mirando hacia la puesta de sol, con la luz del astro dándole aquel color dorado a su piel, haciendo que sus ojos fueran aún más claros. Las manos pálidas de Scorpius enlazadas con fuerza en su pecho, haciendo un adorable berrinche mudo. Solo una cosa era diferente y ella no se abría dado cuenta si la lágrima del joven Malfoy no hubiera impactado en su rostro.

La tristeza profunda que albergo su corazón en ese instante le hizo derrumbarse por completo. No era justo, por los Dioses que no.

Scorpius dejo que el aire saliera de sus pulmones lentamente y con una rapidez asombrosa, tomo a Rose por la cintura y la estrecho en su pecho, hundiendo la nariz en la curvatura de su cuello. Ella extendió sus alas, dichosa como nunca antes por el contacto que podía establecer con él antes de que se despidieran y no volviera a verlo.

Ella podría ser, de los dos, quien más respeto imponía, quien más majestuosa y divina se contemplaba, pero él era un Malfoy, solo una chica de sangre celestial como ella podía igualar su belleza arrebatadora y era por eso que en ese corto periodo en que salían él fue llamado por la academia de Angelología, con la vaga excusa de ser el indicado para el puesto. Pero ella sabía de muy buena fuente, que los demás creían que él mismo era un descendiente ángel. Tal vez, si ella guardaba lo suficiente el secreto, nunca sabrían que Scorpius Malfoy era un nefilim, un muy apuesto hibrido entre un ángel y una humana. Los angelologos nunca sabrían que era descendiente directo del séptimo ángel caído (el ángel que otorgo la magia).

El rubio guio su mano hasta tocar el rostro de la chica y se acerco a ella temeroso. Tal vez, robarle un beso a su amada no sería malo, o al menos, de eso se encargo Rose. Ella fue la que apresuro el escaso espacio en que sus labios se encontraban separados para repartir la caricia que tanto deseaba y degustaba.

Lo que ambos no esperaban, era que aquel contacto significara más que solo el desesperado contacto que necesitaban para dejarse ir, ya que, al contrario de lo previsto. Las raíces que compartían solo los hicieron más fuertes, su relación ya no podría romperse nunca, Rose estaba tan extasiada y maravillada que envolvió al chico entre sus alas, otorgándole todo el brillo de estas, Scorpius, no pudiendo dejar sus manos quietas, las dejo recorrer el cuerpo de la chica y en el instante mismo en que el brillo celestial toco las alas de Rose, Scorpius toco la membrana que permitía que estas se flexionaran.

Fue en ese preciso instante en que al rubio descendiente del séptimo ángel desplego ante ella unas alas visiblemente más pequeñas que las de ella y de un halo dorado, justo del tono exacto de su cabello al sol.

Cuando se separaron, Rose no pudo hacer más que solo abrir la boca, anonada. Con el terror recorriendo su brillante sangre azul. Su poder había hecho que los genes de Scorpius reaccionaran, eso no sería bueno.

El chico sintió casi de inmediato como las alas eran parte de él, y como su mente le decía que, en realidad siempre habían estado ahí: plegadas. Justo como Rose le dijo.

Ambos ángeles se tomaron de las manos y contemplaron sus ojos con curiosidad.

Sonrieron, a pesar de que él ya no podía volver a su antigua vida, a pesar de que ella no era capaz de dejarlo atrás una vez descubierto eso.

Ahora, ambos eran fugitivos.


End file.
